Pokemon: Restarting
by Sean Shadow
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, just read it. Its also PG13 because of some things that with happen in later chapters. Chapter 4 now up. Also why the secondary genre is romance is because of my plans for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Whats Wrong with Pikachu?

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1. What's Wrong with Pikachu?  
  
Ash was returning home, he had placed third in the contest at Hoenn and everyone except Brock stayed there when Ash decided to head home. They were almost there when Team Rocket attacked.  
  
Jessie said, "Prepare for trouble," but before James could say the next part Ash butted in.  
  
"Ok, we've all heard the motto before so can we just battle?" asked Ash annoyed.  
  
"Fine," James replied and then pulled out a strange gun like device, Jessie and Meowth did the same.  
  
"Eat this twerp," yelled Meowth as all three fired.  
  
Ash quickly yelled, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"  
  
Three beams came out of Team Rocket's weapons and collided with Pikachu's electrical attack. The three beams forced back the thunderbolt and stuck Pikachu. Pikachu's body began to glow strangely.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen!" yelled James.  
  
Meowth replied, "The guy we stole these from said they would knock out any pokemon with one hit, but he did have a lot of guns. We must of taken the wrong ones."  
  
"You imbeciles, look what you did! Since you two messed up we won't be able to snatch Pikachu!" yelled Jessie.  
  
Team Rocket than began arguing amongst themselves and soon began fighting each other.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation Ash yelled, "Pikachu use Thunder!"  
  
Pikachu was standing, his body glowing a different color every second and then he heard Ash's command. Pikachu immediately zapped Team Rocked with his Thunder attack.  
  
Team Rocket then got blown sky high and ended up dropping the weapons they had that then fell to pieces.  
  
Pikachu continued glowing different colors and then ended up glowing numerous colors at once.  
  
Pikachu wearily said, "Pika," and then fell to the ground, finally no longer glowing.  
  
Ash quickly picked Pikachu up and quickly ran to Prof. Oak's lab. Brock ran after him.  
  
When Ash reached Prof. Oaks, he quickly explaining what happened. Prof. Oak put Pikachu on a tray and had a machine of his scan it.  
  
"Hmm... very strange. Pikachu seems to be at full health yet is unconscious. I think I'll need a Nurse Joy to help me with this," said Prof. Oak as he quickly called the Pokemon Center in Viridian City for help.  
  
Brock then burst in and said, "Ash, is Pikachu ok?"  
  
"I don't know, according Prof. Oak nothing should be wrong with him," said an upset Ash. 


	2. Chapter 2: Another Adventure

Chapter 2: Another Adventure  
  
Eventually, Nurse Joy and a Chansey showed up. She soon began helping Prof. Oak go over Pikachu's condition.  
  
Nurse Joy announced, "Pikachu doesn't seem to be ill, and has only seemed to receive a small amount of damage during the battle. This doesn't seem like a status condition like being paralyzed either. I don't know what is the matter with him."  
  
"Maybe, you could show me what did this to Pikachu and I could examine it to figure out what is the matter," said Prof. Oak.  
  
Ash was about to run out the door, but Brock stopped him and pulled out the pieces of the weapons Team Rocket had used.  
  
"Before I followed you I scooped this stuff up," Brock explained while handing the pieces to Prof. Oak.  
  
Prof. Oak then began examining each piece with the help of Tracey and Nurse Joy, while Ash, Brock, and Chansey tried to make the unconscious Pikachu as comfortable as possible.  
  
Prof. Oak finally made a conclusion and announced, "Those guns had numerous setting each causing the same thing as an item you can use on a Pokemon. Team Rocket being the morons they are never really looked at the setting. I've been able to determine by the pieces you have gathered a few things. One was set to duplicate the effects of Sun Stone. Another one was set at King's Rock. We can't tell what the third was at this moment and Pikachu's attack might also have effected the beams. Sun Stone and King's Rock are both evolutionary items that Pikachu can't use. I believe that the beam might force those events to take place. Pikachu cannot evolve by those items, yet the beam might be forcing him to. Its impossible to fully stop it now that it has happened, but I have a solution. We need to feed him at least once a day with food soaked in devolution spray. I have some for you to keep, so Brock can use it in his food. Also I'll send an email to each Pokemon Center in Kanto so they can supply you with some when you run out."  
  
While Nurse Joy gave Pikachu a dose of devolution spray, Ash asked, "Why every Pokemon Center in Kanto?"  
  
"You haven't heard? Kanto's Pokemon Tournament is restarting. It's the same journey your first adventure was. Unfortunately, to make it even for everyone, if you register for this tournament you can only use one Pokemon from any previous journey. I'm guessing your choosing Pikachu. Also Brock, your dad has taken your place as Gym Leader of Pewter City," answered Prof. Oak.  
  
"Of course I choose Pikachu, can you and Tracey take care of my other Pokemon?" replied Ash.  
  
"Of course, we already even filled out the registration forms for you, your mom forged your handwriting and we sent them out yesterday. We just received your I.D. card saying your registered in this tournament. Here," said Tracey throwing Ash a small card.  
  
Ash looked at it. It had his picture, name, birth date, and slots for badges,  
  
"Thanks guys," Ash said picking up Pikachu who just woke up and ran over to him.  
  
"We can leave tomorrow," replied Brock.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu then walked to Ash's house. Another adventure would begin the very next day.  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I hope you like my stories so far and I'll be adding more chapters soon hopefully. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Cry for Help

Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Cry for Help  
  
It was morning and Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were heading out. Brock had made new Pokemon Food with Devolution Spray. Ash had said goodbye to his mom, Tracey, and Prof. Oak who all gave him a few more supplies and a PokeDex upgrade. Now, Dexter would give a bit more useful information.  
  
Then, while Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were walking, Team Rocket attacked. They threw smoke bombs then did their dumb motto. Finally they came swooping down from a tree to grab Pikachu on vines.  
  
Ash quickly ducked causing Jessie, James, and Meowth to slam into a tree.  
  
"Ouch, you little brat," said Jessie.  
  
"You know this is getting old pretty fast you guys. When I first met you, you guys were a bit scary, but now your just pathetic," said Ash.  
  
James getting up and rubbing his head replied, "Yeah, we kind of our. We don't even have Pokemon now, last week we lost them all gambling. We were allowed to keep Meowth because he's too annoying for anyone to want."  
  
"Why you little," yelled Meowth while showings his claws and getting up.  
  
Meowth jumped on James who screamed like a girl. James ended up bleeding pretty badly as Meowth slashed him.  
  
"Hey leave him alone!" yelled Jessie as she jumped on top of Meowth.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu paused to watch them for a minute. Then they decided to call Officer Jenny and leave.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were almost at Viridian City when they heard loud screaming. It was coming from a direction blocked off by trees, bushes, and other plants.  
  
"We need to help them, Pikachu use Iron Tail to knock all those plants out of the way," Ash said.  
  
Pikachu nodded and ran towards the plants and his tail began to glow. He slashed them with his tail and the plants were all cuts down and knocked out of the way. Even the trees were taken out.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, not much happened in this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Protecting an Ancient

Author's Note: I don't own Pokemon or any of its respective characters, but the fan characters that aren't in the show or games that I make up our mine.  
  
Chapter 4: Protecting an Ancient  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu reached a small cave, but the entrance was sealed off. A stone tablet sealed it closed and it had many strange writings. There were also four small slots on it and small objects, each with its own marking, on the ground. Neither Ash nor Brock understood any of the markings so they both just tried to knock the door down. Meanwhile, Pikachu stared at the tablet and the small objects.  
  
Soon, Ash and Brock were exhausted from trying to knock down the stone tablet. Ash was about to tell Pikachu to try using Iron Tail, when Pikachu picked up four of the objects and put them each in a slot. Each of the objects glowed and then the whole tablet glowed. The stone tablet moved out of the way allowing Ash, Brock, and Pikachu to enter. As soon as they did, the tablet moved back to where it belonged and the small object fell out and landed in the pile of small objects.  
  
Inside, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu needed to go down numerous stone stairs until they reached a huge chamber. There, they saw five people dressed in green outfits that had leafs on them for camouflage in grassy areas. Four of them had helmets with fake antennas, bug-eye like goggles, and a Scyther. One who seemed to be the leader was a woman with long blonde hair. She had fake antennas, but no helmet and her bug-eye goggles were lifted up to her forehead above her eyes that were light blue. Her outfit was also different because most of them had green jackets and green pants while she only had green pants and a green tank top. Her Pokemon was also a Scizor.  
  
Brock started to fall in love, but Ash then elbowed him and pointed. There was an extremely old man in a plain brown robe. His head was completely bald, but he had a pure white moustache and a pure white beard that reached the floor. His eyes could barely open and his right arms was cut and bleeding. The old man had a single Kabutops that fought against the Scythers and Scizor.  
  
Ash ran over to help the old man with Pikachu by his side.  
  
"Looks like the scream you let out when my Scizor finally got past Kabutops attracted some people. Doesn't matter though, I'll get one of the keys to unlocking the Swarm from you either way," said the woman who seemed to be the leader.  
  
Ash then noticed that there was blood on the Scizor's claw. Then Ash realized it must have been who cut the old man. This wasn't a regular Pokemon battle, the Pokemon were aiming for the trainer not the trainer's Pokemon  
  
"You cowards are picking on an old man with greater numbers, I think I should step into even the odds a bit!" yelled Ash as Pikachu jumped next to Kabutops with electricity coming from its cheeks.  
  
Brock reached to grab a Pokeball, and realized his Pokemon were gone! He must of lost them somewhere on the way here.  
  
"Ash, my Pokeballs are missing. I can't help you fight," whispered Brock.  
  
"That's ok, I think me and Pikachu can take them," Ash replied.  
  
"Thank-you for joining me in battle, if you can take the Scizor I'll take the Scythers," said the old man.  
  
Ash nodded and yelled, "Pikachu aim for that Scizor with thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu fired a huge blast of electricity at the red Scizor sending it flying. Scizor then came back with a slash attack Pikachu barely dodged.  
  
"Now use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pikachu's tail glowed and hit the Scizor knocking it down. Scizor was then returned and so were the Scythers the old man was taking care of. The people in green then threw a smoke bomb down on the ground and disappeared using an escape rope.  
  
The old man than walked over to Ash and said, "Thank-you for helping me with those thugs. They call themselves the Hive and wish to unleash a powerful Pokemon known as the Swarm. The Swarm is an ancient Pokemon that almost ruled the whole world. The Swarm gains complete control over any bug Pokemon it comes in contact with. At one point it had control of each one. The most powerful Pokemon out of each of the other types fought the Swarm and managed to seal it away. Then those Pokemon died and became a key. The keys could unleash the Swarm once again so one person was assigned to take care of each one, and that was a hundred years ago. I was assigned to the Electric Key and have been guarding it for a hundred years, kept alive by my promise to protect it as long as it is in this cave. Those of us still protecting a key are known as the Ancients. Us remaining Ancients have one wish, and that is to die. A strange wish it is, and I will die as soon as the Electric Key leaves this cave. I can't allow it to leave in hands though that will use it to free the swarm and do evil, I wish for you to take it. Will you take my burden and carry it?"  
  
Ash and Pikachu both nodded. The old man than put it on a chain and put it around Pikachu's neck. Then he picked up an egg and handed it to Brock.  
  
"In this egg is a Kabuto and it will hatch soon. I wish for you to have this since you have no Pokemon on you," said the old man.  
  
Then the old man sent Ash, Brock, and Pikachu out of the cave and died peacefully and happily.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, that was a big chapter. Hope my Swarm idea thing sounds as good as I think it does. 


End file.
